


Now you see me

by SahadCaethlin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Social Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is in first-year of psychology. He had gotten an invitation for a social experiment. But he doesn't know what it is exactly: the invitation only says "no need for words". He doesn't know how much this experiment will bring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you see me

**Author's Note:**

> A little mix between a Tumblr prompt and a Facebook video. The Tumblr prompt was from stevebuqy: “we both signed up as participants in a psych student’s third-year study and we’re the only ones taking part during this specific timeslot”. It won’t be exactly that but I liked the idea. I imagined this after watching this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xm-T3HCa618.
> 
> Hope you'll like it. Enjoy.
> 
> Unbetad for now.

“What is that?” His best friend asked, sitting on the chair at his side.

Newt looked up from the sheet and smiled at Minho: the Korean had been his best friend since kindergarten and they had been in the same classes almost all their scholarship. They were now college students on a campus that regrouped many disciplines, which was a good thing since Minho had chosen sports and Newt psychology but they still could spent most of their time together. They were very different, physically or mentally speaking: Minho had broad shoulders and was athletic, with a tanned skin, slanting eyes that seemed always smiling and thick short black hair that looked like he had braved the wildest tornado ever; while Newt was thin, almost delicate, with his milky fair skin, his big dark brown eyes and his wild blond hair that made like a halo around his head most of the time for how dishevelled it was. Minho always had a big smile, or shit-eating grin, and spoke volumes when Newt was more discreet and shy. Many people didn’t understand their friendship, but they didn’t care: too happy that their friendship had survived all those years, even with puberty and love stories and all.

The blond showed him the paper and waited for him to read it. It was an invitation to a psych students’ third-year study, but it didn’t describe it really, it just said: no need for words. It wasn’t very satisfactory but Newt had already filled up the inscription form, making Minho look up at him:

“You’re in?”

“Yeah. They are third-year students in my discipline. It can be interesting. Plus one of them could help me later, you know, when I need a supervisor or something.” Newt shrugged. “I’ll be doing those kind of social experiments in a few years.”

“Okay. Makes sense.” The Asian nodded. “When is that?”

“It’s this afternoon. After classes.” The Brit answered. “Wanna come?”

“I don’t know...” Minho grimaced. “I’m not really the guinea pig type.”

Newt laughed and shook his head, preferring to continue his meal than to answer that. He knew his best friend didn’t really understood psychology classes purpose, meaning that the Korean knew it was a real discipline but didn’t understand the blonde’s interest in that. They ate together and talked about everything else but Newt’s mind was always coming back to that paper. He wanted to be able to make experiments like that when getting in third or fourth year in his studies: he really liked to observe how people could react in many situations, how their brains worked totally differently from one person to another. He found it fascinating and always laughed at his best friend’s reactions: he couldn’t say anything at that for he didn’t see the point in sports discipline.

They talked a bit more before heading in different directions to their respective class, Newt taking advantage of his new solitude to take out the paper sheet and read it again. They didn’t say much on it, which excited his curiosity: what kind of study could it be? Visibly, the participants wouldn’t be allowed to speak. It could be interesting. Maybe it was all about how people could try to communicate without words and without real sign language. Most of the world was too much used to verbal communication. Newt smiled: he definitely liked the idea.

When the classes finished, he headed to the classroom mentioned on the invitation: people would easily accept to do the experiment if it wasn’t outside, at everyone sight. Many students could be shy and back off if they knew someone could watch and laugh at them. He knocked on the door and entered in the room. There were a few people already, a dozen or so. As soon as he got in, a girl with long blond hair and big green eyes came to him with a bright smile:

“Hi, my name is Sonya. Are you here for the study?”

“Huh, yeah. My name is Newt. I’m in first-year of psychology.” The Brit presented himself.

“Oh, so you’re our successor.” She said. “Don’t worry, we have many other freshmen participating to this study.”

“Yeah, now that you mention it: what is it exactly about? The invitation didn’t say much.” Newt asked.

“We will explain it to you in a few minutes.” Sonya smiled. “Take a seat, wherever you want.”

The freshman nodded and looked around: there were many people around, but Newt preferred to stay a bit aside. Not really wanting to talk to anyone for now. He spotted an empty chair and walked to it. He wasn’t really a fan of those few minutes when people felt the need to speak only to kill the time. If it wasn’t for all those years with Minho, he would probably be some kind of unsociable guy not willing to speak to anyone. Not that he didn’t like to talk, but he kind of feared the few first minutes of a conversation with a stranger: awkwardly not knowing what to say and feeling like people thought he didn’t had conversation at all. Thankfully, no one felt the big urge to talk to him, which was quite a relief for him.

Sonya was near the desk, talking to other students. Probably her classmates who were running this study with her: there was another girl with tanned skin, brown eyes and dark dreadlocks, and a guy, black skin, no hair, broad shoulders and a large smile on his face. The second girl Newt didn’t know yet stepped in front of them and welcomed everyone:

“Hi. Thank you all for coming here today. My name is Harriet and those are Sonya and Alby. As you know, we are juniors in psychology discipline and you all accepted to be part of our study. Therefore, have any of you come with your girlfriend or boyfriend?”

Many people raised their hands and Newt rolled his eyes as they felt the sudden stupid urge to look at each other and smile, or kiss, or hold hands. It was just a question, not a command to fornicate. He sighed and focused on Harriet again as she smiled and continued with her explanations:

“Alright. That’s great. For those who are in couple, we would like you stayed partners for the study. If you came with a friend, it’s also good. Now, we'd also liked that people who don’t know each other work together on this. Who came alone, please?”

Newt raised his hand, wondering for a second if he would be the only one, but thankfully many other hands went up. Harriet made a quick calculus and nodded, smiling. Sonya came by her side and whispered something in her ear, making Harriet to nod and continue:

“Okay. For those ones, I want you to go to the nearest person that came alone too. They will be your partner for the experiment.”

The Brit looked around and spotted the closest person nearby: it was a boy around his age, or maybe a bit older (everyone and everyone’s children looked older than Newt), probably a sophomore or a junior, with dark short hair, honey coloured eyes and a few moles here and there on his skin. The brunette politely saluted him with a nod and a smile. Newt hesitated and nodded back, not really at ease to be working with someone he didn’t know. Many people turned to each other with a bright smile but Harriet intervene before anyone could properly introduce himself:

“Nope! No introductions, no talking!”

“If you are here today, it’s because of our study.” Alby finally spoke. “No need for words. In fact, you guys are gonna sit in front of your partner. Go on.”

Newt gulped and looked back at the brunette. He was already standing and coming to him, taking a chair and turning it around to sat and face the Brit. As everyone did so in a tremendous noise, Alby needed a few seconds to calm everyone and proceed in the explanations:

“The study is about how we can create intimacy without words, and not even doing anything. So you guys are just gonna stare your partner in the eyes for a few minutes. No speaking. No gesturing. Just staring.”

That was awkward. Newt didn’t know what to think about it. It surely wasn’t what he had expected of that study. He looked back at his partner for the experiment and as the signal was given, he stared at him in the eye. The brunette wasn’t really at ease either, so eventually they awkwardly smiled at each other, wanting to nervously laugh. It wasn’t at all in the Brit’s habits and he wanted to drop his eyes, to look away. But he had accepted the invitation. There was no going back. He inhaled and kept looking that guy in the eyes. What was that guy thinking? He wondered.

A first impression is made usually in the first thirty or forty seconds. But now he was looking carefully to that guy, his brain was rushing with questions and impressions. The brunette seemed rather nice, his look was soft, attentive, meaning no harm. No judgement. After a first long moment, Newt felt his tenseness go away, relaxing a bit: after all, he didn’t need to find something to talk about, neither needed he to impress that guy. Plus he was rather good looking. A small smile pulled on his lips and he had to fight all his instincts to not blush and look away. Seriously? He was in a middle of a social experiment and there he was, checking someone out. He had long accepted his own homosexuality. He had feared to come out of the closet and his friendship with Minho had been his infallible support: the Asian had just hugged him and answered with the same solemn tone that he was straight. Newt vividly remembered that day and his friend’s words:

_“So... You’re okay? With me being gay?”_

_“Depends. Are you okay with me being straight?”_

_“Of course I am.”_

_“So you’ve got your answer. Let’s go for a pizza, will you?_  

Newt smiled at the memory, still looking that stranger in the eyes. It was strange. This capacity to be “here” looking into this guy’s eyes and having memories coming back at the same time. The strangest being that he had the sensation that this guy could read in his mind. See his memories, hear Minho’s voice... It was absurd of course, but the idea didn’t displease him, which was a bit weird since he had always been discreet and secretive. Did that guy feel that too? Maybe he was thinking the same. Wondering if the blonde could read his mind. What would he be thinking of?

First, Newt had thought that he would have count the seconds until the end of the study, but he didn’t. No, he was now kind of fascinated by those honey eyes. The way they seemed now familiar even if he had just met the guy. The more the time went, the more he felt like he knew him, which was a strange feeling since he didn’t even know his name. But he could feel kindness in his look. They smiled at each other again but it didn’t seem awkward this time, more like gentle, nice... Those honey eyes seems appreciative. Was he liking what he was seeing? Newt gulped and felt self-conscious at this thought: he hadn’t made any effort to look nice, to dress well or anything. He had always thought of himself as lanky, skinny... His heart beat faster. He suddenly wanted to look away, to run away... But before his eyes even began to drop, the brunette gently smiled and extended his leg to discretely touch his, in a comfort gesture, not being allowed to normally do anything more than staring.

Newt had a warm feeling in his chest. It was as if his partner had guessed how he felt, what he thought, giving him now an encouraging smile. The Brit chew his bottom lip and shyly smiled, thanking him with a slight nod. It was odd to feel connected with a perfect stranger and yet it was agreeable. Maybe that brunette thought the same about himself. Maybe he had confidence issue as well and that would be why he understood him so easily. Because Newt was now sure that he had got it. And even in this room with other people, a few noises now and then, it was as if they were in a bubble, out of time, just the two of them.

At some point, his brain stopped thinking. He was just staring at the brunette, not exchanging a word but much more. It was as if they were genuinely offering kindness, support, friendship... It was like those eyes were getting under his skin, caressing his soul. He felt like he could hug him. More than that, he felt that he could trust him. It was an incredible realisation for the Brit: he wasn’t the kind of person who gave easily his trust. But with that guy... It was different. Once again, he had the sensation he knew him... Not in the “I know your favourite colour” way. He just knew that this guy had a kind soul.  That he liked his inner personality without really knowing how or why. It was so disturbing. A whistle torn him out of his trance and he looked away, to Alby, Sonya and Harriet. Harriet had a bright smile:

“Alright, everyone. You guys have now been staring at each other for 10 minutes.”

Newt was baffled: 10 minutes? Really? He hadn’t even realised it had been for so long. And judging by the others’ reactions, neither had them. Sonya stepped forward and gave a sheet of paper to each one of them.

“On this paper, you will find a few questions. You don’t have to answer them now. But please send your answers to the email address at the bottom of the page before tomorrow noon, okay? It’s very important to us.”

The Brit took his own sheet and looked at it. There were many questions about what they had felt, thought and how it had affected their relationship with their partner. Looking around, he noticed that many of those who came in couples were now kissing, or adoringly looking at each other, whispering things... So he hadn’t been the only one who had been affected by this experiment. He sighed deeply and got up, feeling a bit dizzy after all this: he wanted to see and talk to Minho, and in the same time, he just wanted to curl up in his bed just to keep a bit of this strange but nice feeling in him. A hand on his shoulder made him turn around, his eyes meeting those now very well-known honey ones. The brunette smile awkwardly:

“Hum… Hi. My name is Thomas, I'm a sophomore.” His voice was soft, a bit uncertain. “I... Huh. It’s weird, because I have the impression you already know that.”

“I know what you mean.” The blonde slightly smiled. “I’m Newt. Freshman.”

“Newt...” He repeated, nodding slowly. “I... Would you have time... For a coffee?”

Newt raised his eyebrows in surprise: visibly, Thomas had felt the same connection between them during this study. As he didn’t answer right away, the brunette fidgeted:

“I mean... If you don’t want to, it’s okay. It’s just that...”

“It’s okay.” The blonde cut him, catching his eyes again. “I know you too.”

Those simple words seemed to find an echo in Thomas who smiled and nodded. They both walked out the room, not knowing much about each other, and yet feeling like they were meant to have this strange relationship, like if their souls had bonded beyons simple friendship. Newt felt like he wouldn’t mind keep seeing Thomas, nor even would he mind just keeping looking into his eyes. For he had felt like everything was right in the world.

 

**THE END.**


End file.
